Ajuda:Ajuda
Avís molt important: Aquesta FAQ, així com la resta de normes i consells, és de lectura obligatoria, de fonamental importància. No cometis errors per no haver-ho llegit previament! Què és Bola de Drac Wiki? Bola de Drac Wiki és la versió en català de Dragon Ball wiki. És una wiki de Bola de Drac per a tota la comunitat de parla catalana amb les seves variants dialectals. Es compon d'articles suposadament enciclopèdics, només que referits al món de Bola de Drac. Tothom pot participar. Simplement has de fer click al botó on diu "Modifica" per modificar els articles ja creats o pots crear-ne de nous. He de registrar-me per poder participar al wiki de Bola de Drac? No, però és molt recomanable que ho facis si tens pensat editar de manera regular, ja que així apareixerà el teu nom d'usuari en l'historial d'edició, en lloc de la teva adreça IP i no podrem saber on vius, simplement podrem seguir els teus progressos i donar-te consells o ajudar-te. Registrar-te també et permetrà pujar imatges i editar les poques pàgines amb accés denegat als usuaris no registrats, així com tenir un vot vàlid per eleccions democràtiques. Ja m'he registrat! Què puc posar al meu perfil? El que et doni la gana. El normal és que posis alguna cosa que tingui a veure amb tu (qui ets i d'on ets, quins articles vas crear, en quines has col.laborat, el número de la targeta de crèdit, el número de compte corrent, si ets infidel a la teva parella... eh ... no, millor oblida les tres últimes coses) , etc, etc Què és la discussió? És una pàgina que té qualsevol usuari registrat. En aquesta pàgina, tal i com el nom indica, serveix per parlar amb un usuari. Important: Si et parla un usuari a la teva discussió i tu el vols respondre, ho has de fer a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat! Funcionament de la discussió Suposem que l'usuari (inventat) Pepito et diu a la teva discussió que últimament estàs fent un gran treball i que et felicita. Tu li vols donar les gràcies, què has de fer? #Anar a la dicussió de l'usuari Pepito #Fer clic a "Leave message" #A la part "Tema/Capçalera" és el títol, en aquest cas podria ser "Gràcies". La part de sota és el missatge. #Un cop acabis de escriure el missatge, clica el botó Fitxer:Signatura.png i t'apareixerà ~~~~. Aquests 4 símbols es converteixen en la teva signatura + l'hora del missatge. Pots veure com t'ha quedat clicant a "Mostra una previsualització" #Per últim clica a "Desa la pàgina". Coses que no has de fer: MAI, MAI, MAI, MAI has de respondre missatges a la teva pròpia discussió! MAI Per què? Doncs perquè quan respons a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat, aquest rep un missatge conforme algú li ha deixat un missatge (el típic "You have nous missatges"). En canvi si respons a la teva discussió l'usuari que t'ha parlat podria ser que mai veiés el missatge que li has deixat, així que quedaria obligat per sempre. Recorda això: en Pepito t'ho envia a la teva discussió, tu respons a la seva, ell et torna a respondre a la teva, etc. Signatura Una de les parts més importants d'aquesta wiki i de qualsevol wiki és la signatura. La signatura serveix per signar (és lògic no?). Hi ha pàgines que s'han de signar, és obligatori signar-les. Aquestes són: *Les pàgines de discussió. És obligatori firmar els missatges que deixis a la discussió d'un altre usuari. Així aquest sap qui li ha deixat el missatge i quan. *Pàgines de votacions. Si vols que el teu vot sigui vàlid segueix les instruccions i firma! Hi ha una firma que es posa per defecte. Aquesta es pot canviar per una que t'agradi més, si vols. Si la vols personalitzar fes això: *Ves a Especial:Preferències *A l'apartat Signatura posa la teva nova signatura. Posa la casella "Tractar com a text wiki" (Recomenat) *Ves abaix de tot i clica a "Desa les preferències". Aquí un petit exemple molt recomenat del que pots posar a l'apartat Signatura de l'Especial:Preferències (si t'agrada copia-ho i enganxa-ho tal qual): El Teu Nom (disc.) Com es creen articles nous? Suposem que vols crear un article anomenat: "Vegeta". Tens dues opcions: *Si en alguna pàgina veus que apareix "Vegeta" en vermell i subratllat, clica allà i llest. *També pots fer click a "Add a page" al desplegable que hi ha a la part superior dreta, que hi posa "Contribute" Com li canvio el títol al meu article? Demana a un administrador que canviï el nom d'un article. Quins criteris he de seguir a l'hora de crear redireccions? Per fer una redirecció: #REDIRECT: Nom de l'article Per a què són les categories? Les categories serveixen per agrupar els articles de temàtica similar, com per exemple els de Personatges de Bola de Drac Z, Humans, Personatges... És important que quan creïs un article nou que posis en les seves categories corresponents per facilitar la seva localització. Per fer-ho només has de posar Categoria:Nom de la categoria en qualsevol part de l'article (millor al final). També pots categoritzar els articles d'una altra persona si veus que el seu autor no ho ha fet. Si creus que cal una nova categoria, pots crear-la, però primer assegureu-vos que no hi hagi alguna categoria similar que puguis utilitzar. Llistat de totes les categories: Especial:Categories Per a què són les llicències? Les llicències informen sobre l'estat dels drets d'autor d'un fitxer. Les imatges que es carreguen a Wikia solen estar sota les normes de Fair use o una altra llicència lliure. En cas de no posar-la, podrien incomplir-se les normes de drets d'autor i podria ser perillós per al wiki. No se com posar les llicències Per posar una llicència a una imatge, consulta l'ajuda de les llicències o demana ajuda a un administrador. De quines altres formes puc col·laborar a la wiki? No tot és crear articles nous, podeu corregir, expandir i millorar articles que hagin creat altres persones. Si se't ocorren noves idees de com millorar el lloc, pots plantejar-ho a la discussió d'algun administrador. Algú està grapejant el meu article. Què he de fer? En primer lloc, comptar fins a 10 i observar quin tipus de canvis està fent. La majoria de les vegades es tracta de persones que volen expandir o millorar el que has escrit, amb millor o pitjor fortuna. Si no us agraden les noves aportacions, pots intentar modificar perquè s'integrin millor en la línia del teu article, ningú t'ho impedeix. Esborrar és una altra opció, (pots recuperar la versió anterior), però hauria de ser l'última, ja que aquesta wiki és un projecte col·laboratiu i és important intentar aprofitar les aportacions de tots. En cas de tractar-se d'un usuari registrat, a més de comentar en la discussió de l'article, pots demanar-li (amablement) explicacions en la seva Discussió. D'altra banda, si el fulano es dedica a esborrar grans blocs del que hi ha escrit o afegir multitud de coses que des de cap punt de vista tenen gràcia i només serveixen per contradir o fer malbé el text, és probable que sigui algun tipus de ressentit o vàndal a qui no li agrada l'article, en aquest cas, et recomanem que reverteixi els canvis i el reports com indiquem a continuació. En qualsevol cas, no perdis els papers, recorda que tot pot recuperar-se i que aquest és un lloc per divertir-se, no per amargar-se la vida uns als altres. Com veig i recupero una versió anterior de l'article? Puja a la teva màquina del temps i viatja al dia en que la versió que desitges va ser escrita. En cas de no tenir una màquina del temps disponible: Vés a la pàgina, fes clic a "Historial" (a dalt de la pàgina), i feu clic en l'hora i data a la qual voleu revertir la pàgina. Quan hagis seleccionat aquesta versió de la pàgina, veuràs alguna cosa com "(Revisió de 22:19 Ago 15, 2002)" a sota del títol. NOTA: L'hora i data podran variar. Verifica que la versió que has seleccionat és la correcta i fes clic a editar, com faries normalment. Important: en cas de vandalisme, assegura't que la versió a què vas a revertir no contingui vandalismes anteriors. Veuràs una alerta que estàs modificant una pàgina antiga. Després de veure l'alerta, grava la pàgina incloent en el quadre de Resum la paraula "revertit" o, abreujant, "rv". Abans de fer res (i cagar-la) et recomanem que en aquests casos ens ho diguis a un dels administradors. Què és el vandalisme? Els exemples més comuns de vandalisme són el blanqueig d'articles i la introducció d'insults a articles i pàgines d'usuari. Es considera vandalisme a totes aquelles edicions que tenen per objectiu danyar els articles o altres pàgines de la wiki. En altres paraules: no tots els canvis que no són del teu gust es consideren vandalisme, sinó només aquells que són clarament malintencionats. En general, immediatament o molt poc després de ser perpetrat, el vandalisme és detectat, revertit i els vàndals són bloquejats. He notat que un altre usuari està vandalitzant. Què puc fer? Estàs segur que es tracta de vandalisme? Segur que no és un grapeig amistós? Bé, llavors millor: Reverteix la pàgina vandalizada a la versió anterior a l'atac vandàlic. (Però i això com es fa?) Deixa'ns el nom d'usuari (o adreça IP). Així els administradors poden prendre les mesures pertinents. Categoria:Ajuda